Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for capturing a high-quality portrait of a user by correctly guiding a gaze direction of the user being captured.
Description of the Related Art
Terminals have become multimedia players with multiple functions such as capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, displaying moving image files and playing games and receiving broadcasting programs. Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according.
However, the camera included with the terminals has limited capabilities and often is cumbersome for the user to use, especially because of the small sized display included in most terminals.